This invention relates to the inhibition of hormone-dependent mammary tumors, such as those induced by 7/12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene or transplantable ductal carcinoma (MXT murine type), by compounds known to be inhibitors of estrogen sulfotransferase.
Estrogen sulfotransferase inhibitors, such as 4-nitroestrone 3-methyl ether, are expected to prevent implantation of a blastocyst in the epithelial uterine lining of a pregnant female. Accordingly, these compounds may function as contragestative agents, Brooks U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,602.
A member of this group of compounds, 4-nitroestrone 3-methyl ether also has been found to inhibit the growth of hormone dependent mammary tumors, induced by 7,12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene, Rozhin et al., Proc. Am. Assoc. Cancer Res., 21:260 (1980). It has been found that the utility of 4-nitroestrone 3-methyl ether is essentially limited to parenteral administration, particularly intraperitoneal or subcutaneous injection thereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide compounds which are active against hormone-dependent mammary tumors, other than those induced by 7,12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene and to provide compounds which are active when administered orally.